With development of the computer industry and advancement of network technology, a rack server system has been vastly used in a variety of industries, such as the telecommunication industry, the bank industry and the video game industry. A rack server system is able to accommodate a plurality of server nodes. Each server node may be an independently operating system, and includes at least one central processing unit (CPU), a motherboard, memory, a hard disk drive, and so forth. However, since these server nodes are densely arranged in the rack server system, heat dissipation and power management should be carefully considered.
Generally, the rack server system is provided with a Rack Management Controller (RMC), a plurality of Rack Back Planes (RBPs) connected to the RMC, and a plurality of server nodes. Each of the RBPs is connected to corresponding multiple ones of the server nodes. During operation of the server nodes, the RMC first polls the server nodes one by one for parameters associated with operation of the respective server node, such as temperature or voltage of a CPU. The RMC then decides controls of the server rack system, such as to speed up or slow down rotation of a fan, based on the parameters collected through polling. However, during the process of polling the server nodes one by one, the RMC is not only required to send a request to the server node first, but is also required to wait a period of time for the server node to respond with the parameters. Moreover, when the parameters are not received from the server node due to breakdown or other issues of the server node, the RMC is required to wait until a timeout has elapsed. As a result, it takes several minutes for polling all of the server nodes. More importantly, since the RMC controls the server rack system based on parameters collected a few minutes ago, issues of the server rack system cannot be addressed in real time, so the RMC is not capable of instantly responding to different situations in real time.